


[podfic] Les Hommes de la Misericorde

by ariadneslostthread, KChan88



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadneslostthread/pseuds/ariadneslostthread, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KChan88/pseuds/KChan88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audiofic read by ariadneslostthread, written by Kchann88.</p><p>AU. During the final battle Valjean saves not only Marius, but a few other members of Les Amis, including Enjolras. While the surviving Amis grieve and try to hold each other together, Valjean must find a way to protect them from the authorities, including a still alive and increasingly unstable Javert. Their lives are forever changed... Musical, Film, and Brick based.</p><p>URL hopefully now working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Les Hommes de la Misericorde

**Title** Les Hommes de la Misericorde

 **Author** Kchann88

 **Reader** ariadneslostthread

 **Length** 11.54

 **mp3** https://soundcloud.com/ariadneslostthread/les-hommes-de-la-misericorde

 **text** http://archiveofourown.org/works/707466/chapters/1306539


End file.
